


A Ten Second Tale: Sunday Snuggles

by notgeorgelucas



Series: Tales from the Korraverse [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Korrasami is Canon, sunday snuggles are wonderful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing better than waking up warm and content beside someone you love. And nothing worse than something interfering with that feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ten Second Tale: Sunday Snuggles

Korra sighed and savored this moment: half-asleep in a big soft bed, Asami’s body snuggled up close and her breath tickling her neck, a sunny summer morning and an entire day ahead with nothing pressing for a change.

Ah, but nearby sat the telephone, and Korra knew what was to come—a frantic call from Future Industries, or a message from Tenzin, or a tirade from Raiko about spirits knew what this time, or this, or that, and all this peaceful snuggling time would be washed away in the demands of the day…

* * *

  
“Is something burning?” Asami murmured a few minutes later.

“Just the telephone,” Korra assured her. “Don’t worry about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my wonderful wife and her overwhelmingly powerful wiles that prevent me from getting up on Sunday mornings.


End file.
